


Immortals

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len meets a new stranger in His club





	

Earth 25...  
  
"Handsome. Right?" Lisa's whispering in her brother's ear. The nightclub that they owned had come to life not an hour ago and every one was enjoying themselves. Len stands behind the bar, mixing drinks for most of the clients and watches, makes sure that no one does anything they aren't supposed to. His sister stands next to him. She's usually on the floor mingling and enjoying herself with Cisco Ramon and Cynthia Reynolds but those two were no where to be seen, hence her bothering him.  
  
He knows who she's talking about. Len's eye caught the bright eyed brunette the moment that he walked into the club.  
  
Nervous. He looked nervous as though he shouldn't be here and judging by his looks, Len thinks that he shouldn't.  
  
"He's twenty-five. I had Micky check his ID before he came into the club. So you're good. Single, judging by the way he's checking out everyone in the club. You need to get laid Lenny. Go for the kid."  
  
Len straightens his back, glancing over at his sister. "Who's to say I'm not getting laid?"  
  
Lisa rolls her eyes. "The fact that my batteries are missing out of most of my stuff proves that you aren't. That stupid cold vibrator you have don't count."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Mick talks. A lot."  
  
Of course he does.  
  
"Look Lis... If I wanted to get laid I could. But with all these meta humans and after the accelerator. No one's trustworthy."  
  
"Its called taking a test."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Look, I don't interfere in your life, don't meddle in mine."  
  
He walks away. Lisa only stares after her brother. She loved him too much for him to be miserable. She was going to fix this whether he liked it or not."  
  
                                           °°  
  
Len's sipping a drink when the kid from earlier sits down in his booth.  
  
Now that Len can see him better, he's actually pretty cute. Bright eyes and a bright smile.  
  
"Hi." He says.  
  
Len doesn't respond and the kid doesn't react.  
  
"I'm Barry. Barry Allen."  
  
Len still doesn't speak.  
  
"I was told that you wanted to see me?"

That catches Len's attention: Lisa 

""Whatever my sister told you---"

"She said you wanted to hook up with me?"

"Look kid, it's not even like that. My sister has a twisted sense of humor." 

Barry looks down. "I wouldn't be opposed to it. I mean that's one of the reasons I've come here. I've seen you around and wanted to catch your eye." 

Len quirks an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"Really." 

Len sits back. Maybe Lisa was right. 


End file.
